pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector Monsters
History Vector Monsters is a branch of Layton Rifleworks, specializing with experimental firearms and a firearm tuning company. Founded by and Kyle Layton and Rohan Creed, John's great grandson. Both were eccentrics in the field of engineering. Rohan is a aero-nautical engineer, while Kyle is a field engineer. They formed Vector Monsters in 2015, and has already launched several weapons. VM is a self-funded arms plant based in Ontario, Toronto. It's main office are located in central Minnesota however. It's main purpose is to develop a series of powerful firearms to match opposing anarchists disturbing peaceful nations. After all, it's ideology is based on an anonymous speech : "We don't kill people who kill people to show people killing is wrong, but to stop them from killing." VM Rexus Summary High precision modular bolt action sniper rifle, made from synthetic titanium. Enforced muzzle brakes allows to effectively disperse the muzzle flash and eliminates recoil. Equipped with compact scope and bi-pod for aggressive sniping. Made in response to compete in the M107 replacement. Statistics * Name : VM Rexus * Weight : 5.85 kg (unloaded), 6.05 kg (loaded) * Length : 78 cm * Magazine Size : 10 rounds * Caliber : VM 12.7mm Devastator issue * Muzzle Velocity : 1250 m/s * Maximum Range : 1420 meters * Optimal Range : 725 meters * Rate of Fire : 60 rounds/min Modifications * Nightforce NXS 2.5-10x42 Scope * Trigon Muzzle Brake * Harris Bi-pod Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Moderately Low * Damage : Lethal * Rate of Fire : Slow * Mobility : Moderately Fast * Reload Speed : Moderate * Penetration : Very High VM Ambassador Summary Improved version of Noveske Diplomat, has faster bolt rotation, gas operated, and enforced barrel. Made from synthetic titanium and equipped with tactical kit consisting a collimator and silencer. Loaded with soft lead tip ammunition that has high damage impact. Statistics * Name : VM Ambassador * Weight : 3.85 kg (unloaded), 4 kg (loaded) * Length : 48 cm * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : VM 5.56x45mm Monster issue * Muzzle Velocity : 590 m/s * Maximum Range : 315 meters * Optimal Range : 140 meters * Rate of Fire : 850 rounds/min Modifications * EoTech XPS2-2 Holo Sight * Armstech Tactical Supressor * Tango Down Fore Grip * EMod Stock Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Low * Damage : Moderate * Rate of Fire : Fast * Mobility : Very Fast * Reload Speed : Very Fast * Penetration : Low VM Razer Summary Re-engineered MP5SD6, modified to fit .45 ACP rounds and increasing barrel diameter. Equipped with a fixed retractable stock with single buffer tube, tactical grip and collimator. The integrated silencer is also modified, reinforced silencer mechanics increasing accuracy and reducing range loss up to 25 meters. Statistics * Name : VM Razer * Weight : 3.3 kg (unloaded), 3.4 kg (loaded) * Length : 34 cm * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : VM .45 ACP Striker issue * Muzzle Velocity : 310 m/s * Maximum Range : 165 meters * Optimal Range : 95 meters * Rate of Fire : 810 rounds/min Modifications * EoTech XPS2-2 Holo Sight * Tango Down Fore Grip * VM MP5SD6 Stock Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Very Low * Damage : Moderately Low * Rate of Fire : Fast * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Very Fast * Penetration : Very Low ACR-C Socom Summary Compact Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR-C), modified with the latest invention of nano-technology. Using a highly densified aerogel metal and enforced with poly carbon. The collimator and silencer as well, share the same material. Loaded with 40 rounds of soft tip bullets with high damage impact. Statistics * Name : ACR-C Socom * Weight : 2.1 kg (unloaded), 2.25 kg (loaded) * Length : 55 cm * Magazine Size : 40 rounds * Caliber : VM 5.56x45mm Monster issue * Muzzle Velocity : 690 m/s * Maximum Range : 385 meters * Optimal Range : 175 meters * Rate of Fire : 950 rounds/min Modifications * EoTech XPS2-2 Holo Sight * HK OSS Muzzle Device Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Extremely Low * Damage : Moderate * Rate of Fire : Very Fast * Mobility : Very Fast * Reload Speed : Fast * Penetration : High VM Sadeye Summary High caliber experimental shotgun. Fires a highly accelerated shell, which disintegrate upon contact with air. Extremely high damage impact and travel distance, capable of causing extreme haemorhage even on oustanding ranges. Caliber is a custom 18 gauge, enlarged and filled with frags. Features the AA-12 recoil system and automatic firing. Statistics * Name : VM Sadeye * Weight : 7 kg (unloaded), 7.4 kg (loaded) * Length : 42 cm * Magazine Size : 20 rounds * Caliber : VM 18 gauge SHREDR * Muzzle Velocity : 860 m/s * Maximum Range : 185 meters * Optimal Range : 75 meters * Rate of Fire : 320 rounds/min Overall * Accuracy : Moderately High * Recoil : High * Damage : Lethal * Rate of Fire : Moderate * Mobility : Moderately Fast * Reload Speed : Slow * Penetration : Moderately Low VM Aquila Summary Tactical semi-automatic modular pistol, made in response to the M9 replacement. Adapting the design from Operator SRP, this weapon is both adaptive and has high firepower. Smaller dimensions, enforced barrel allows accuracy over long distances. The front iron sight is retractable to allow attachments to pass through. Statistics * Name : VM Aquilla * Weight : 1 kg (unloaded), 1.15 kg (loaded) * Length : 12 cm * Magazine Size : 15 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 410 m/s * Maximum Range : 85 meters * Optimal Range : 35 meters * Rate of Fire : 450 rounds/min Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Low * Damage : Moderate * Rate of Fire : Moderately Fast * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Fast * Penetration : Moderately Low